


The Most Wonderful

by Alice13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas gift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: When Shiro arrived home, he found Keith sitting in front of his apartment, back leant to the door. It was still daylight, the snow was falling and everything seemed liked it was hinted with icing sugar. As Keith saw Shiro, he offered a soft smile and waved to him.“Hey.” His cheeks and the tip of his nose were red, obviously bit by the cold air. Shiro sighed and stood in front of Keith, keeping his hands in his pockets of his jacket.“Hey,” he greeted the other and returned his smile. “Don’t tell me you locked yourself out.”





	The Most Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/gifts).



> For Shady with love

The Most Wonderful | sheith | voltron | 16+ | 2017/12/07-19

AN: @sheithfromvoltron (tumblr), Merry Christmas, honey~! <3 <3 <3

AN2: yes, Shiro is chuckling a lot because he is happy around Keef

–

When Shiro arrived home, he found Keith sitting in front of his apartment, back leant to the door. It was still daylight, the snow was falling and everything seemed liked it was hinted with icing sugar. As Keith saw Shiro, he offered a soft smile and waved to him.

“Hey.” His cheeks and the tip of his nose were red, obviously bit by the cold air. Shiro sighed and stood in front of Keith, keeping his hands in his pockets of his jacket.

“Hey,” he greeted the other and returned his smile. “Don’t tell me you locked yourself out.”

“Nah,” Keith answered as he stood up and Shiro was busy opening the door. “I just wanted to be with you so I waited.” Shiro hummed and let the boy in.

Keith was the “new” neighbour, he moved into the complex, next to Shiro’s apartment during the Summer. They shared the balcony and they had started their conversations there. Then they started to hang out together and spend more and more time together.

They spent the Halloween and Thanksgiving at Keith’s, so they decided to spend the Christmas together too - this time at Shiro’s.

“Felt lonely?” Shiro asked as he peeled his jacket off and kicked his boots. Keith mumbled something what Shiro could take as an answer if he wanted. “Hot chocolate?” Keith had to freezing spending hours outside while this silly boy was waiting in the cold.

“Yes, thank you.” Keith took off his jacket too then headed to the living room. The huge, heavy plaid blanket were on the couch crinkled as usually and Keith smiled to himself.

By the time Shiro arrived with a mug of hot chocolate and a coffee (that was for himself), Keith was nested under the blanket. Shiro chuckled and joined to the other. Keith snuggled to him, carefully nursing his mug in his hands and Shiro rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

Shiro swallowed. Keith was so cute and pretty and sexy, and oh man, he had a crush on him in the size of the Moon. For a second he allowed himself and closed his eyes and inhaled Keith’s scent. And this innocent creature liked him, counted on him, he just couldn’t betray him confessing his feelings.

“Hey, Shiro.”

“Hm?”

“What do you want for Christmas?”

_You._

“I thought we agreed no presents.”

“I know, but… I want to give you something.”

_Yourself_!

“You don’t need to, Keith.”

“Just tell me.”

“Hm, I don’t really know… Socks? Maybe?”

Keith chuckled and he gently, carefully hit Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re so silly!”

“What about you?” Shiro mumbled into Keith’s hair pretending hard he wasn’t sniffing.

“I’m not silly,” Keith stated faking surprise and innocence, finally he end up chuckling along with Shiro.

“I meant what you want for Christmas.”

Keith smiled softly. “Honestly? Nothing. Or you could stop the time to froze in this second.” He turned slightly to face with Shiro. “I like what we have. The friendship, the time together, the small things.”

Shiro swallowed hard. He was so selfish. He wanted this boy to himself and only for himself. No sharing. The friendship, the time together, the small things Keith was talking about were not enough for him anymore. He wanted hugs, and cuddling and kisses and feel skin on his skin and muffled, hot, wet moans.

There were time when he thought just being near Keith, just breathing the same air he does is enough. But it grew and at that moment Shiro felt it will tear his chest apart.

“Hey, Shiro.”

“Hm?”

“Can I stay for today? I know it’s not Christmas yet.”

Shiro smiled. “Sure. At least you can help me with the decoration.”

So that happened. They put up the Christmas decorations and the lights. On the next day they went to buy a tree. Keith said a small one will be enough, but Shiro insisted a huge one, so in the end they chose a pine in Keith’s height. They ornamented it with purple and silver, and in the end they agreed it looked good. And it was theirs. On the next day Shiro asked Keith to come over and help him with the turkey. So they made dinner - mostly Keith. He was an orphan and had to learn to take care of himself early. Shiro took the orders and helped Keith taking the pressure-cooker’s role.

After the turkey dinner they were cuddling on the couch under the heavy, plaid blanket, nursing a mug of cocoa. The room was dark, just the lights of their Christmas tree brightened the night.

“Spend the night, tomorrow is Christmas,” Shiro whispered.

“Okay,” Keith sighed and leant his head to Shiro’s chest. “Then how about we watch a cheesy Christmas movie?”

Shiro chuckled softly. “Sounds like a plan.”

Before the movie had been ended they fell asleep.

Keith woke up dizzy. He wasn’t a morning person, mornings usually indisposed him. His hair was a mess, eyes just stripes as he nictitating at the world. He wore a red and white striped thigh-high socks with green hem what he got from Shiro during one of their shoppings and a red T-shirt with white snowflakes and the text Is it too late to be good?. He brushed his teeth then dragged himself to the kitchen - Shiro’s kitchen - to get himself a coffee.

Shiro was already there, and he smiled at the boy. “Good morning,” he cooed and opened his arms slightly. Keith walked to him, and pressed his head to the man’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Shiro chuckled and he hooked his own arms around Keith. He placed his chin on the top of the boy’s head.

“Still sleepy?”

“Hmm, yeah,” Keith mumbled and let his eyes close.

“It’s Christmas. Aren’t you curious about what Santa got for you?”

“It will be there after the coffee too,” Keith mumbled, and it made Shiro chuckle again. He ran his fingers down on Keith’s back, following his spine.

“What do you know about mistletoes?” Shiro asked finally.

Keith hummed. “People kiss under it,” he answered and opened his eyes to look up at the other. And at that second he noticed the mistletoe over Shiro’s head. He smiled, then fingers curled into fists as he used Shiro’s T-shirt as a holdon and pushed himself up on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Shiro’s lips. He remembered they placed the ornament there together with the red ribbon. Keith smiled against Shiro’s lips, then he kissed him again.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered the other’s name.

“Hm?”

“Do you realize what are we doing?”

Keith tore his lips away from Shiro’s. “We’re–” His eyes went wide. He stared up at Shiro, face bright red. “Um.” He didn’t pull away.

Shiro sighed heavily. “Keith, we need to talk. About this, about everything.”

Damn, he should have planned this, he should have… He didn’t know he can’t hold on. Shit.

“Keith, I love you.” The words were out before Shiro could give it a second thought or could stop himself. He felt like weight would have dropped off of his chest. “I’m madly in love with you, I want to be more than just friends and it’s getting harder and harder with each day, I– I don’t know what to do. I tried to wait and hope it will elapse, but it grew stronger and stronger. I’m sorry.”

Keith blinked, then he reached out for the other and cupped his cheeks into his hands. He smiled, and Shiro thought this was the prettiest thing on the world and it was brighter than the Sun. The weight came back, and it was even heavier than before, Shiro barely could breath.

“Yes.”

This time Shiro blinked, then stared at the other. “What?” he moaned.

“I feel the same, Shiro. I mean,” Keith seemed so excited, and oh, boy, he was so cute and stunning! “look at us! We were together before I realised it!” He laughed softly and oh, gosh, he sounded so happy. “I love you!” He chuckled happily, fingers slid into Shiro’s short hair. “I want what you want. I want you, I want to be more than friends, I want to make you happy,” Keith explained smiling. Finally he realised his own feelings and everything clicked and made sense.

“Would you go out on a date with me?” Shiro asked, voice rusty.

“I want to go on millions of dates with you! I so happy!”

Shiro swallowed hard.

“May I kiss you again?” he whispered the question leaning in.

“Please,” Keith breathed.

Shiro patched his lips back on Keith’s again, he licked them and they opened up for each other in the same time and they tasted each other in the same time. Keith felt dizzy, he needed to hold on Shiro’s arms because he felt his knee went into jelly. Shiro kept him close - and one of his hands slid from Keith’s waist down, to his butt. As he felt the perfectly round booty in his palm, he gave the flesh a firm squeeze. Keith let out a small, surprised noise what quickly turned into a purr-ish sound.

Shiro curled his fingers to cup the orb, careful, still a little as a try; but Keith moaned - no doubt, he was moaning softly and Shiro was sure he never ever heard a prettier sound in his life -, and he gently bit into Shiro’s upper lip. Fuck.

Shiro muffled his own moan and took the other’s reaction as green light, and he grabbed a handful of Keith’s butt and Keith moaned and tried to press even closer to him. Shiro could feel Keith was semihard already - and Keith knew Shiro felt it. Shiro broke the kiss to look around and for their luck the kitchentable wasn’t far. He picked Keith up and sat him on the top of it. Keith arched his back immediately and spread his legs, inviting Shiro between them. Shiro didn’t waste any time, he took the inviting. Keith’s arms rose into the air quickly and he wrapped them around the other’s neck, then pulled him into another rough kiss.

“Baby, you have to tell me…” Shiro panted between kisses, fingers ran up and down on Keith’s neck, following the spine, time to time adoring the curve of his butt or playing with his silky locks. “You have to tell me… what you like… what you want…” he said, more like asked.

Keith pulled away and he licked his swollen lips. “My neck,” he breathed. “Kiss it and bite it, mark me as yours.”

“Shit, Keith,” Shiro moaned and he cupped Keith’s face into a hand and he brushed his thumb against his cheek. “Do you understand what are you saying?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah.”

“Dammit, Keith,” Shiro moaned again. “I wanted to do that since the moment I’ve seen you. I wanted to do this slow and treasure you, but you’re making it impossible.”

“I don’t want you to go slow,” Keith panted. “We waited long enough. Now make me yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
